In the Beginning
by Lindze
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Courtney's life was like when she young? What she felt? Well, here it is, Courtney's story.


A/n okay this is my first ever Courtney fic. I don't know if I want to make it a journey, since I have now lost all respect for Steve Burton. Okay, this is the life of Courtney Matthews.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Janine Matthews was never meant to be a mother. She was one of those people who worked for a her living in the day, and sleep with a guy at night. All she wanted was the money. Nothing more. And one day that would be her downfall.  
  
One day, Janine met a man by the name if Mike Corbin. He was somewhat wealthy, more wealthy then her anyways. So, one day Janine found out that she was pregnant. Janine used this to her advantage, keeping Mike with her. Mike was happy about the baby. All Janine saw was dollar signs. One day Janine had a big blue eye baby, who she named Courtney.  
  
Janine loved her daughter, and wanted to give her the world. But one thing happened, that Janine never knew, Mike was a gambler, and would sometimes loss all of their money.  
  
By the time she was five, Courtney learned to live with disappointments. Like, for her fifth birthday, she wanted the sing-a-long baby doll. But her father spent all the money, and Courtney got just another regular baby doll. She cried and cried all night.  
  
All though Courtney loved her father very much, she sometimes wished that he and her would leave her mommy behind. Courtney's mommy was strict, and always made her clean, when Courtney wanted to watch care bears.  
  
Janie would always tell Courtney to find a rich man to marry. So she wouldn't turn out like her mommy. Courtney was forever hearing this speech. Courtney was so bored all the time, she couldn't wait until she made a friend.  
  
One day, Courtney finally got to go to school. She was so excited. She even got a new outfit for the big day. But school wasn't at all like the movies. Courtney had no friends, and had to sit by herself. One of the girls, her name was Brittany, came over to Courtney, and sat down. "Hi." She said in a cheerful voice. "My name is Brittany, what's yours?"  
  
"Courtney." She was nervous, and really wanted a friend.  
  
"Hi Courtney. You have pretty hair. I want blonde hair, like my mommy," Brittany had brown hair. "Does your mommy have blonde hair?" Courtney nodded her head.  
  
And Courtney made her first new friend.  
  
Courtney would never allow Brittany to come over to her house. It was always messy, and Janine would probably make them clean. Brittany had a big, white house. With lots of rooms and she even had a big pool in the back yard. That is were Courtney learned how to swim. Courtney learned before Brittany because Courtney wasn't afraid. And the best part was, Brittany had two sing-a-long baby dolls, and gave one to Courtney.  
  
Brittany thought Courtney how to dance ballet, and Courtney thought her how to play pool. "My daddy taught me." Courtney had said proudly.  
  
One day, Brittany introduced her to one of her cousins, Amber. Amber was a year older then them, and thought that she owned them. Amber had curly blonde hair, and would always swing over her shoulder, as if they envied it. Whenever she wasn't around, Courtney, and Brittany would imitate her.  
  
The summer before they were going into second grade, Brittany, Amber, and her went down to the baseball field, to watch the boys play. Amber liked one of the boys, and would sit there making a fool of herself.  
  
Courtney wanted to play, so she got up and walked to the batters mount. "Girls can't play." shouted the fat red-head, from the pitchers mount. Courtney narrowed her eyes. "Just throw the ball!"  
  
The fat red-head smiled, and yelled over his shoulder. "Okay guys, lets move in." This irritated her. So finally, the red-head threw the ball. Courtney hit it far out, causing the boys to run out and try to get the flying ball. As she tried running to first base, the fat red-head stopped her. "Move out of my way!" Courtney had screamed. He shook his fat head.  
  
"No." So, Courtney shoved him hard in the chest, making him stumble back. He was mad. So he shoved her back. Courtney almost fell. By then, a crowd had gathered around them. Brittany and Amber reached her side.  
  
A blonde boy handed the red-head the ball. "Here you go, Justin." Justin took the ball and tapped it on her shoulder. "Your out." He said smugly. Courtney drew back her fist, and punched him in the nose. He howled in pain, and stepped back. He went to go hit Courtney, but a boy stepped on front of her. "You don't hit girls Justin."  
  
Needless to say, Janine was furious. She grounded Courtney for a week, and had to say Sorry to Justin. This was when Courtney learned to stand up to men, and not let them shove her around.  
  
While Courtney was having fun with her friends, life at home wasn't good. Sometimes, when her mother worked late, her dad wouldn't come home, and Courtney had to call the bars, or go to them. Sometimes he wouldn't com home at all.  
  
But her and Brittany were best-friends. They even bought a necklace that said ' best friends.' Courtney had the 'best', and Brittany had the 'friend.' Courtney would always stay the night at Brittany's. It was like her second, more better, home. And it wasn't like Brittany's parents minded. They thought of her as an angel. Brittany and Courtney also made a promise to be best friends forever.  
  
One day, Courtney came home from school, she had just started third grade, to find their house empty. Janine told Courtney that her father had died, and they were moving. Courtney cried her eyes out. Her daddy was dead.  
  
Courtney called Brittany, and said good-bye. They both cried.  
  
This was probably the beginning, when Courtney started to resent her mommy..  
  
What do you think? This story will go all the way to the present. This Is the story of her life. 


End file.
